callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shark and the Lure
Shark and the Lure is the first mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Crisis of 2016. New York is under siege, and the city is in it's dire states. It is up to Hunter 2-1 to end the battle once and for all. Walkthrough After clearing Washington, Hunter 2-1 is called to defend New York from the incoming Russian Naval Forces. The squad lost their humvees and proceed to the harbor on foot. They ride a zodiac and go to a Russian Battleship, with a large Russian forces on pursuit. Barely survived, Hunter 2-1 reach the battleship and enter it. Inside the battleship, they fight their way towards the control room. Overlord contact Hunter 2-1, that they are sending some Predator Drones UAV to support Hunter 2-1 in the mission. Ramirez operates the cannons and destroy the Russian Fleets. However, a Russian submarines launch an attack on the battleship, and Overlord contact Hunter 2-1 to leave the ship and head to the LZ. With less than 3 minutes to spare, the team escape the ship and board the zodiacs. A large Russian forces pursues them, and shot Ramirez's zodiac, throwing him and Foley to the water. Dunn and the others quickly come to Ramirez and Foley and pick them up. Ramirez act as the defender, quickly dispose the enemy pursuers. They arrive at the Sea Knight, and fly away from the battle zone. Transcript The sattelite zooms out from Afghanistan and track to Bangkok, Thailand. Screens from Endgame are seen. Captain John Price: Nikolai, you sure this is a safe place? The camera zooms in. A model of a compound is shown Nikolai: Da. I got great men in this place. Makarov won't know about this place Price: Well, we are low on members. Show me your 2 of your best men. Nikolai: Da The screen fades to black, and switch to a login page. Username: hunter_2_1 Password: ********** The screen changes and present a globe that bear a similiar appearance in Modern Warfare 3 'Black Tuesday' opening cutscenes. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, glad you can make it from Washigton D.C. Sgt. Foley: Where is our next target? The globe rotates and zoom to New York. A model of Manhattan is shown along with a large Russian fleets. Overlord: The Russian are using the harbor as their Naval Base against us. As long as the fleets are still standing, the city is all but lost. We CANNOT lose New York. Sgt. Foley: Don't worry, we'll get it done. What's the plan? The screen zooms to a moving humvee in the New York streets with a label "Hunter 2-1" Overlord: Hunter 2-1, your team will be deployed via a humvee. Push through the Russian defence and proceed to New York harbor. Another US Army will support you in this stage. The screen moves to New York Harbor and shows 2 zodiacs. Overlord: Use this zodiacs to go to a Russian Battleship. When on the move, you're on your own. The screen moves to a Russian Battleship, which is surrounded by some enemy zodiacs. Overlord: This is your objective. Use this battleship to attack the other Russian fleets. After that, retreat as fast as you can. A sea knight will be waiting on South East of your position Sgt. Foley: Objective confirmed. We're moving to the objective now. The screen fades to black and the cutscene ends. Blackout Sgt. Foley: Enemy, 12 o'clock!!! Cpl. Dunn: Engaging! *''The sound of Gattling Gun firing can be heard''* Target down!! Ranger: It's too many! Watch out, RPG!!!! Ramirez slowly opens his eyes. He grab a dead ranger's M4A1 and cocks it. Then, he saw Foley lying on the ground. Dunn: Ramirez! Drag Sarge behind that wall! We'll cover you! If the player ignore... Dunn: Goddamit Ramirez! MOVE!!! Ramirez drag Foley behind the wall. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, what's your status, over? Dunn: We're pinned down in sector 3-4, our humvees is destroyed! We need backup, now!! Overlord: Copy, a black hawk helicopter is on it's way. Overlord out. Foley: Ramirez, I'm fine. Ranger: Sarge! Catch!! A randomly named private throw Foley a SCAR-H. Foley: Friendly helicopter! Move, move!! The team push through the Russian defence with the support of the Black Hawk helicopter. Foley will shout randomly: Foley: Enemies, dead ahead!! Foley: Russian on our 6! Take them out! Foley: Use your M203 to dispose them, fast!! Foley: Multiple tangoes, up ahead! The team arrive at the harbor Dunn: Man, this place is a mess! Foley: That's why Overlord send us to New York, Corporal. Dunn and Ralph, use that zodiac. Ramirez, with me! The squad board the zodiac. Ramirez take the wheel and ride it to the Russian Battleship. In the trip, Foley will say randomly at the following: Foley: Keep moving, Ramirez! Foley: Don't slow down, Ramirez! Foley: Don't worry about the enemies! I'll take care of them! Foley: Step on it, Ramirez!! The team arrives at the battleship Dunn: We're clear! Foley: Up the stairs! GO!! The team climb the stairs Ralph: Why is it so quite? Dunn: I dunno man. Stay sharp. Ramirez, Foley, Dunn and Ralph enter the ship. Ralph lead the way inside the corridor Russian Soldier: (In Russian) Die!! *''Stab Ralph*'' Foley: No!!! *''Shoot the Russian*'' Overlord: Hunter 2-1, this is Overlord Actual. Give me a sit-rep, over Foley: We lost a men inside the ship. Probably they're preparing an ambush or something like that. Overlord: Copy. Hunter 2-1, you have a large group of enemy naval forces are converging to your position. We're sending you a UAV to support you in this stage. Foley: Copy that, Overlord. Hunter 2-1 out. The team proceed to the main control room, and only to be ambushed by the crews. Hunter 2-1 dispose them and enter the main control room. Foley: Ramirez, operate the cannon! We'll take care of any hostiles! Ramirez operates the cannons. Foley or Dunn will say randomly at the following: Foley: Nice shooting, Ramirez! Dunn: Now that's what I'm talking about! Foley: Beautiful, Ramirez! Dunn: I wish I bring my phone here. I could record that action! After all the Russian Fleets destroyed, a huge explosion is heard inside the ship. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, this is Overlord actual. We detected a Russian submarine is attacking your current position. Get out from there and move to the LZ. Overlord out. Foley: You heard the man! Move!! Hunter 2-1 fight their way to the zodiacs. Dunn: Let's move!! The team board the zodiacs and move to the LZ. Overlord: Hunter 2-1, a friendly Sea Knight is waiting for you in the LZ. Foley: Copy that. Ramirez! Move to the LZ! Ramirez's zodiac is hit by an enemy zodiac. The game changes into a slow motion mode. Ramirez hold his M4A1 with one hand and kill the enemies Foley: Good shooting, Ramirez! Dunn: (Through the radio) Sarge! Watch out!! An enemy sharpshooter fires a single bullet to Ramirez's zodiac just before the nest explode by a predator missile. Ramirez and Foley throwed into the water. Foley: Dunn! We need you here!! Dunn: Copy, on my way! Foley: Ramirez! Enemy zodiacs! Take cover!! Ramirez and Foley dives into the water avoiding the bullets that fires by the Russians. Dunn's zodiac stops and help Ramirez and Foley to get to the zodiac. Foley: Step on it!! Dunn ride the zodiac to the LZ, while Foley and Ramirez takes care of the incoming enemy. Dunn: There's our ride out from here!! Foley: Good! The zodiac enter the sea knight. The sea knight quickly takes off and fly away. Overlord: Good job, Hunter 2-1.Metal 0-1 and SEAL team will take care of the remaining Russian fleets. Now head to the Pentagon, we need you there. Foley: Roger that. Hunter 2-1 out. Trivia *It is unknown how Ramirez lose his weapon in the beginning of the level. *When Ramirez drag Foley, Dunn and the other 2 rangers is seen to fire the Russian, but there aren't any Russian battling them. *The scene where Ralph is killed have a similiar animation used in Call of Duty: Black Ops *In the end of the level, the Overlord mentioned 'Metal 0-1'. This is a reference to Sandman's team in Modern Warfare 3. *There are no sign of radio jammers in this level.